1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to exercise equipment and more specifically it relates to a hanging apparatus for a dumbbell. The hanging apparatus for a dumbbell eliminates the need for a person to stretch when reaching down to pick up the dumbbell off of the floor. The present invention will suspend the dumbbell from a support shaft at a comfortable height, off of the floor for easy pick-up and return, therefore, preventing damage to muscle, tendon and arm tissues.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weight lifting is a sports activity that may have any of several objectives. Weight lifting may be done competitively as a test of strength or as bodybuilding to increase muscle mass and definition. Many people also engage in weight lifting as part of an exercise regimen using it to build strength and stamina or as a part of physical therapy to speed recovery from an illness.
Weight lifting for physical conditioning is more properly called weight training. In addition to barbells and dumbbells, the equipment used in weight training may include a variety of other resistance devices, such as Nautilus machines. Many athletes, including football and baseball players, swimmers, bicyclists, golfers, and runners, engage in weight training to build their basic strength and to promote physical fitness. Physicians often prescribe supervised weight training as a means of regaining strength and coordination after an illness or injury.
Bodybuilding is a special branch of weight training that emphasizes symmetrical, balanced, and clearly defined muscular development. Specially devised exercises using dumbbells, barbells, and other types of equipment make it possible for the bodybuilder to exercise each part of the body and to develop muscle mass and definition to a remarkable extent. Bodybuilders engage in competitions where the judging is based on which contestant has the most impressive appearance rather than which is actually strongest.
Numerous exercise equipment have been provided in prior art, that are adapted to be utilized fore the purposes of enhancing muscular development. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.